


Отпуск

by robin_puck



Series: О тебе и обо мне [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ммм... иллюстрация?<br/>http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/9/8/9/3989/81095661.jpg</p></blockquote>





	Отпуск

– Нет.  
– Почему нет?  
– Потому что. Блядь, Эванс, я понимаю, что тебе все равно, мама только порадуется, но я уже заколебался играть пидоров через раз…  
– Геев, – с мягкой укоризной поправил его Крис.  
– Похуй, – отрезал Себастьян. – У меня появился шанс получить нормальную, крупную роль. Маленький, но шанс. А если нас сейчас спалят – снова здравствуй, второй план в сериалах, которые закрывают после первого сезона.  
– Кстати, ты очень убедительно играешь геев, – мечтательно протянул Крис. – Я бы повелся.  
– Ты и так повелся.  
– Я просто хочу романтический отдых. Чтобы пляж, пальмы, ночью купаться голышом…  
– Ты в Калифорнии. Что тебе мешает?  
– Но я хочу с тобой. И гулять за руку. И целоваться под луной. И…  
– Лучше бы ты хотел с кем-нибудь, с кем престижно попасть в колонку «Лучшие пары месяца».  
– Ты тоже звезда. С тобой престижно.  
– Ох, заткнись, а?..  
***  
– Я придумал! Вот. Никто, ни единая живая душа нас там не узнает.  
Себастьян посмотрел на подсунутый под нос красочный проспект, отвел его рукой и снова уткнулся в телефон.  
– Что? Отличный отель! Дворец! Смотри, какой там парк, какие беседки… Павлины гуляют! Бананы цветут! И никого нет, потому что не сезон. Ты ведь нормально переносишь жару? Я имею в виду, после костюма и маски ты уже натренировался…  
– …и теперь мечтаю о том, чтобы провести романтический отпуск в костюме и маске, – подал голос Себастьян, так и не поднимая головы. – Ты рехнулся.  
– Там будет кондиционер! Там будут кондиционеры везде! Даже на пляже.  
– Там нет пляжа.  
– Как это нет пляжа… Я хотел пляж…  
– Тогда ты промахнулся где-то на тысячу километров.  
Крис посмотрел на него с восхищением.  
– Ты знаешь, где это?  
– Я только что загуглил, – Себастьян помахал телефоном у него перед носом. – И у меня для тебя плохие новости: ближайший аэропорт в трехстах километрах. Это дыра, Эванс.  
– Ну и отлично! – не растерял энтузиазма Крис. – Зато нас точно никто не узнает и не сфотографирует, и тебе предложат роль в каком-нибудь офигенном фильме с претензией на Оскара... Кстати, кто тебе звонил утром?  
– Не твое дело.  
– Эй! Я твой бойфренд!  
– По работе.  
– И что, что?.. – жадно подался вперед Крис.  
– Ничего.  
Крис скривился.  
– И ты из-за этих козлов не хочешь ехать со мной в отпуск... Наступаешь себе на горло. Таишься! Они не ценят твоих жертв!  
Себастьян странно на него посмотрел, нахмурился, потер переносицу и помотал головой, как пес, только что выбравшийся из воды.  
– Ладно. Поехали. Следующая неделя у меня относительно пустая.  
Крис издал торжествующий вопль и по-медвежьи обхватил Себастьяна, прижимая к могучей груди.  
– Только сначала уточни, нет ли там закона, по которому пидоров побивают камнями или чего-то еще в этом роде, – попросил Себастьян, отпихиваясь.  
– Геев, – в который раз укоризненно поправил его Крис.  
– Похуй, – в который раз отмахнулся Себастьян.  
***  
– Меня сейчас стошнит, – сквозь зубы пробормотал Себастьян на второй час тряски по отвратительно ухабистой щебенке.  
– Пакетик? – обеспокоенно дернулся к нему Крис, но Себастьян только отпихнул его от себя.  
– Машину останови.  
Крис похлопал водителя по плечу и показал ему перекрещенные ладони, джип тормознул у обочины, и Себастьян, наконец, вывалился на свежий к вечеру воздух.  
Впереди, позади, а также вправо и влево насколько хватало глаз простиралось покрытое травой по пояс поле. Где-то далеко в закатной дымке висел мираж: синие, прозрачные, будто разбавленной тушью нарисованные горы. Себастьян закурил, хмурясь и глядя вдаль.  
– Красиво тут, – мечтательно протянул над ухом Крис.  
– Ага, – согласился Себастьян. И протянул ему пачку.  
***  
– Ты похож на бедуина. И, если ты не заметил, здесь никто так не одевается.  
– Да какая разница? Это просто маскировка. Вот, смотри, это для тебя.  
– Ну уж нет. Я буду выглядеть в этом как идиот.  
– Ну я же выгляжу, и ничего.  
– Ты всегда выглядишь как идиот.  
– Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце, между прочим.  
Из безобразной горы шмоток, наваленной Крисом на кровати, Себастьян вытянул белые шорты и белую майку.  
– А ты сейчас похож на Бреда Питта, – оценил Крис.  
– Терпеть не могу Бреда Питта, – дернул плечом Себастьян. – Мне побриться?  
– Не, не надо. Сойдешь за местного. А кто тебе нравится?  
– Я? За местного? Ну да.  
– Так кто тебе нравится? – упорствовал Крис.  
– Ты. А, учитывая то, в какую помойку я тебе дал себя завезти, ты мне просто очень нравишься. Исключительно.  
– Это так мило, – Крис расплылся в улыбке. – Но это не помойка. Это культурные особенности.  
– Главное, чтобы эти культурные особенности не ползали по стенам.  
– Ты мне тоже нравишься, чувак. Офигенно выглядишь.  
– Да ну. А я думал, ты фанат Хэмсворта.  
– Нуууу, – Крис разулыбался, переворачиваясь на спину и распластываясь по всей кровати с исключительно блаженным видом. – Хэмсворт очень хорош. Ты не можешь отрицать.  
– Да, – многозначительно хмыкнул Себастьян, текучим, особым взглядом оглядывая себя в зеркало. – Он хорош. Более чем хорош.  
Крис снова перевернулся на живот и уставился на него во все глаза.  
– Себастьян, – сказал он жалобно. – У вас ведь… ну… ничего не было, а?  
Тот кинул короткий взгляд через плечо.  
– Ты бы хоть чалму свою дурацкую снял.  
– Себастьян…  
– Эванс, головой подумай. Когда? Как? Жена и двое детей. Да и мы почти не знакомы.  
– Но хотелось?  
Себастьян обреченно вздохнул и посмотрел на свои ноги, торчащие из шорт. Пошевелил пальцами в сандалиях.  
– Хотелось.  
Крис тоже вздохнул и почесал заросшую щеку.  
– Да… – сказал он с тоской. – Хэмсворт – он такой…  
Себастьян только передернулся и ушел в ванную, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
***  
Турист был краснокожим, рыжеволосым и веснушчатым.  
– Вот это мы не учли, – пробормотал Крис в бороду и как можно суровей нахмурился, натягивая свою чалму на лоб. Себастьян просто прикрыл глаза, понимая, что если пронесет, то пронесет. А если нет... С невнятным восторженным воплем турист все-таки кинулся к ним. Вот же блядь, подумал Себастьян и отложил вилку с ножом подальше.  
– О боже! – сказал турист, преданно на него глядя. – Себастьян Стэн? Это вы? Это правда вы?  
– Это не я, – сказал Себастьян по-румынски. – Это вообще не те дроиды, которых вы ищете. Надеюсь, для тебя все неанглийские языки звучат одинаково.  
– Ох, – расстроился турист. – Такое поразительное сходство. А можно, я вас сфотографирую?  
Он для доходчивости потыкал пальцем в объектив висящей на груди камеры и сделал просительно лицо. Себастьян испуганно замотал головой. Турист с сожалением вздохнул и отошел, поминутно оглядываясь. Крис, скорчившись над своим горшочком, тихо трясся.  
– Ну чего ты ржешь? – устало спросил Себастьян.  
– Что ты ему сказал? – выдавил Крис между приступами беззвучного хохота. – А если бы он оказался из Румынии?  
– Вряд ли, слишком рыжий, – Себастьян лениво поковырялся в своем горшочке и решительно отставил его в сторону. – Ладно. Где там твои бедуинские шмотки.  
Крис посмотрел на него с восторгом и полез за кошельком, чтобы расплатиться.  
***  
– На самом деле это была не такая уж и провальная идея.  
– Ага, – кивнул Крис. Он сидел, привалившись к плечу Себастьяна, и лениво, почти сонно моргал, глядя на заходящее солнце.  
– Здесь даже здорово, если абстрагироваться.  
– Это мы еще во дворец не сходили. Там красиво должно быть.  
– В храм.  
– Храм, это вот этот, а дворец – он там, – Крис лениво махнул рукой куда-то за спину. – Где-то.  
– Ааа, – глубокомысленно сказал Себастьян. – Ты уже спишь?  
– Неа.  
– Спишь.  
– Я просто задумался.  
– О чем?  
Крис потянулся и с хрустом зевнул.  
– О том, что ты совсем не такой, каким я себе тебя представлял.  
– Страшно подумать, что ты там себе представлял.  
– Ну да, – согласился Крис, снова приваливаясь. – Мне сейчас уже тоже страшно. Подумать, в смысле. В смысле, что я представлял. Но, знаешь, в чем-то я все-таки был прав с самого начала.  
– Учитывая, что я понятия не имею, о чем речь, звучит это немного зловеще, – заметил Себастьян.  
– Нуууу… – протянул Крис, утыкаясь носом Себастьяну в плечо. – Это были такие… Невинные фантазии. Ничего ужасного. Все очень романтично. Я романтик, ты знаешь?..  
– Кажется, ты все-таки уже спишь совсем, романтик.  
– Немножко, – признался Крис. – Это был какой-то чудовищно длинный день. Но мне его не хочется заканчивать.  
– У нас еще целая неделя впереди. Пойдем спать.  
– Нет, я хочу сидеть смотреть на закат. И чтобы поцелуи. И держаться за руки. И делать дебильные селфи вдвоем в один маленький экранчик.  
– Ромааантик, – усмехнулся Себастьян, обнимая его одной рукой за плечи.  
– Давай сфоткаемся и запостим в твой инстаграм?  
– Да, ради этого стоило уезжать к черту на рога. Нас порвут на части еще до возвращения.  
– Останемся тут жить. Эмигрируем. Тут так тихо, спокойно. Никто не кидается. Дзен.  
Себастьян погладил его по плечу.  
– Про дзен – это ты верно.  
Он достал из кармана штанов телефон и выставил перед собой.  
– Улыбочку?  
Крис послушно оскалился, прижимаясь щекой к щеке. Камера щелкнула, и картинка, моргнув, застыла на экране. Себастьян негромко рассмеялся.  
– Ты тут похож на щенка бульдога, рекламирующего зубную пасту…  
– Да, не слишком удачно. А ты – на хмурого котика.  
– Я как всегда.  
– Нет, не всегда. Всегда ты прекрасен.  
– Это само собой… Слушай, я сейчас упаду. Давай спать.  
Крис посопел.  
– Ладно. Только сначала – романтический поцелуй.  
– Ну, это уж как выйдет, – хмыкнул Себастьян.  
Поцелуй и правда вышел романтическим и совершенно невинным. Все-таки двадцать часов перелета, пять часов в дороге и масса впечатлений – это сказывается. Но, в конце концов, у них и правда впереди была целая неделя тишины, спокойствия, романтических поцелуев и местной экзотики. Наверстают.

**Author's Note:**

> ммм... иллюстрация?  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/9/8/9/3989/81095661.jpg


End file.
